O que fazer em uma noite de insônia?
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: “Pra tornar as coisas mais interessantes, que tal uma aposta?” “Tudo bem, eu perdi, admito. Então... o que eu tenho que fazer?” “O risco torna tudo ainda mais interessante, você não acha?” Oneshot. H&Hr.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e não a mim (infelizmente, senão já estaria "zilionária"!)

Sinopse: _"Pra tornar as coisas mais interessantes, que tal uma aposta?" "Tudo bem, eu perdi, admito. Então... o que eu tenho que fazer?" "O risco torna tudo ainda mais interessante, você não acha?" "Essa pode ser a maior loucura que eu já fiz na vida, mas quer saber? Eu não me importo nem um pouco..."_

_**O que fazer em uma noite de insônia?**_

_Hogwarts, Salão Principal, manhã de domingo... _

– Bom dia, Hermione. Até que enfim você acordou!

– Bom dia, Parvati. É que eu dormi muito bem essa noite.

– Então quer dizer que finalmente resolveu seu problema de insônia?

– Resolvi sim. Sabe, o Harry tinha um ótimo remédio...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Grifinória, dormitório feminino, noite anterior... _

_Não adianta, eu não consigo dormir. Já é a terceira noite seguida que eu acabo passando em claro, isso não é bom. Desde que tive aquele sonho maluco, não fui capaz de conciliar o sono de novo..._ – Hermione pensa deitada em sua cama, observando o teto, esperando o tempo passar – _Ainda deve ser madrugada, está tudo tão escuro e silencioso... Ah, não tem jeito! Não vou conseguir dormir mesmo, então acho que vou descer até a Sala Comunal e ler alguma coisa pra me distrair... _

Ela fica de pé, veste seu hobby, pega um dos livros próximos á sua cama e deixa o quarto em silêncio, com cuidado para não suas colegas de quarto.

Quando chega à sala comunal, Hermione fica surpresa ao ver Harry sentado na poltrona perto da lareira, lendo um livro.

– Harry! Por que está acordado a essa hora?

– Oi, Hermione! Eu não conseguia dormir, então resolvi ler um pouco até o sono chegar... e você, por que não está na cama?

– Também estou sem sono, na verdade, já é a terceira noite seguida que eu não consigo dormir... – ela responde sentando-se numa poltrona próxima.

– Bem que eu notei que você estava meio cansada esses dias... – ele diz fechando o livro.

– Você notou? Bom, é verdade... – ela afirma observando a capa do livro que Harry estava lendo "_A magia defensiva na prática e seu uso contra as Artes das Trevas_", surpresa pelo fato dele ter prestado atenção nela a ponto de perceber que estava cansada.

– Mas o que aconteceu pra você não conseguir mais dormir, Mione?

– É que eu tive um sonho bobo outra noite e depois disso não consegui mais dormir...

– Com o que você sonhou? – Harry pergunta curioso.

– Nada de mais, foi uma bobagem... – ela responde um tanto esquiva.

– Acho que deve ter sido mais que isso, afinal, fez você até perder o sono... – ele comenta com um sorriso.

Hermione o encara por alguns momentos e depois responde com um suspiro.

– Está bem, sonhei com um cara, pronto. Satisfiz a sua curiosidade?

– Não, pelo contrário, agora eu fiquei ainda mais curioso...

– Por quê?

– Como assim "por quê"? Quero saber quem é o cara, ora essa!

– Até parece que eu vou te contar!

– Eu achei que nós fôssemos amigos. E pelo que eu sei, amigos não escondem coisas uns dos outros...

– Mas sonhos não estão incluídos, pelo menos não sonhos desse tipo. Além do mais o que importa é que eu ainda não consigo dormir...

– Tá bem, eu tenho uma idéia; que tal se a gente jogar uma partida de xadrez de bruxo? Isso com certeza vai de deixar com sono...

– É, eu imagino que sim.

– E pra tornar as coisas mais interessantes, que tal uma aposta?

– Que tipo de aposta?

– Se eu ganhar, você me conta o seu sonho... – Harry propõe com um sorriso travesso.

– Isso não é justo, você é muito bom em xadrez de bruxo! – Hermione exclama em protesto.

– Não, o Rony é muito bom, eu sou apenas razoável. Por isso, as chances de você vencer são bem altas, eu diria.

– Certo, digamos que eu aceite. O que acontece se eu ganhar?

– Se você ganhar? Bom, acho que você pode escolher alguma coisa que queira que eu faça...

– Qualquer coisa?

– É, mas nada muito complicado... ou constrangedor.

– Tudo bem. Então, eu aceito o seu desafio, Potter – Hermione afirma sentando-se na poltrona de frente á Harry e depois de arrumar as peças no tabuleiro, eles iniciam a partida.

No decorrer da disputa, Harry começa a perceber que sua proposta não foi uma boa decisão, pois Hermione se revela uma jogadora bem mais habilidosa que ele.

– Isso não vale, Hermione! Você não devia ser tão boa assim em xadrez de bruxo! – ele protesta depois de perder para ela sua 4ª peça seguida.

– Só porque você nunca me viu jogando não quer dizer que eu não saiba como – Hermione responde calmamente.

– Estou começando a me arrepender dessa aposta...

– Agora já é tarde, porque eu já sei exatamente o que você vai ter que fazer...

– Não é alguma coisa ruim, é?

– Não, pelo contrário; é algo bem agradável.

– Agradável pra mim ou pra você?

– Isso vai depender do seu ponto de vista...

Harry encara Hermione por um momento, imaginando o que ela estaria planejando; percebendo o olhar preocupado dele, ela comunica com grande satisfação:

– Sua curiosidade vai acabar agora mesmo, Harry. Xeque-mate – ela afirma com ar exultante.

– Era só o que faltava! Além de já ser perfeita em tudo o que faz, agora você também tem que ser boa em xadrez de bruxo? Isso já é demais, Hermione!

– Não seja um mau perdedor, Harry!

– Tudo bem, eu perdi, admito. Então... o que eu tenho que fazer?

– É simples: você só tem que ficar em silêncio, quietinho, e não fazer nenhuma objeção ao que eu fizer – Hermione explica pausadamente.

– Como assim? O que você vai fazer? – Harry pergunta parecendo um tanto assustado.

– Começando a partir de agora.

– Mas...

Ela o faz silenciar pousando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

– Você perdeu a aposta e agora tem que me obedecer, Harry. Concorda?

Ele murmura um "ok" e ela aproxima-se dele um pouco mais, afastando o tabuleiro de xadrez entre eles.

– Feche os olhos.

– Por quê? Eu não...

– Você concordou, lembra?

– Certo, eu sei. Pronto, e agora?

Hermione então tira os óculos de Harry devagar e os coloca sobre outra cadeira. Ele fica confuso com esse gesto, mas permanece de olhos fechados.

– Agora, isso...

De todas as coisas que Harry podia imaginar que Hermione faria, essa sem dúvida era a mais improvável. Ela encosta seus lábios nos dele suavemente, fazendo uma leve pressão e logo depois entreabre seus lábios, fazendo menção de aprofundar o beijo. Ele, que até agora não havia mostrado nenhuma reação, começa a corresponder, permitindo que a língua dela deslize sobre a sua, num movimento sensual. Diante disso, Harry abraça Hermione com vontade, puxando mais para junto de si; ela colabora, passando uma das mãos pelas costas dele e a outra por seus cabelos, enquanto o beijo se torna mais quente e intenso.

Vários momentos ardentes depois, eles se separam, ofegantes, e Harry encara Hermione com uma expressão de total surpresa.

– O que foi isso? – ele pergunta com um meio sorriso.

– Um beijo – ela responde sentindo seu rosto corar um pouco – Foi isso o que eu sonhei, que beijava você uma noite na sala Comunal...

– Verdade?

– É, você é o cara do sonho... que me fez perder o sono... – Hermione confessa ficando bastante sem jeito agora e dá as costas para Harry, dirigindo-se à escada para o dormitório, mas ele a detém antes que possa chegar lá.

– Espere aí, Hermione! Você não pode fazer isso!

– Por que não? – ela pergunta parecendo surpresa com a atitude dele.

– Como você me beija daquele jeito e agora acha que pode sair assim, como se não fosse nada de mais?

– Não foi nada de mais, Harry! Eu só... esqueça.

– Me responde uma coisa: você nunca pensou na possibilidade?

– Quer dizer... você e eu?

– É. Você nunca imaginou como seria?

Hermione estuda o rosto de Harry por alguns segundos e então responde:

– Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não... mas e você? Isso já passou pela sua cabeça alguma vez?

– Já sim. Muitas vezes, pra dizer a verdade. Mas eu sempre tentei evitar esses pensamentos. Até agora...

Harry puxa Hermione para junto de si num movimento repentino e a beija novamente; ela não pensa duas vezes antes de corresponder e eles acabam deixando-se levar totalmente pelo momento.

– Não devíamos estar fazendo isso, Harry – Hermione interrompe o beijo, mas sem conseguir se afastar nem um centímetro de Harry – Estamos cometendo um erro...

– Talvez sim, talvez não – ele responde sem deixar de abraçá-la – Pode ser que o sonho tenha sido uma espécie de... conselho, você não acha?

– Conselho?

– É, do tipo: "agarre e beije o Harry, isso vai ser muito bom".

– Ah, Harry...

– É sério! Você também não acha que isso está ótimo?

– Acho, com certeza está muito bom, mas...

– Sem "mas", Hermione. Já que está assim tão bom, vamos continuar... – Harry volta a beijar Hermione sem aviso e mais uma vez, ela não faz nenhuma objeção ou protesto quanto a isso.

Ambos caminham juntos, sem "desgrudar" um do outro, tropeçando em uma cadeira ou outra, até caírem sobre o tapete perto da lareira.

– Desculpe – Hermione diz entre risadas, ainda por cima de Harry.

– Tudo bem, isso foi bem divertido...

– "Foi"? Engraçado, achei que você tinha dito que íamos continuar... – ela lembra com certo sarcasmo.

– E nós vamos, isso foi só uma pausa – ele responde inclinando-se para beijá-la outra vez, mas quando ela sente a mão dele tocar sua coxa, interrompe o beijo quase imediatamente.

– Harry, espere... eu estava brincando antes…

– Ah... quer dizer então que você não quer? – ele pergunta parecendo desapontado.

– Não é isso, eu quero... quero muito – Harry suspira aliviado ao ouvi-la dizer isso – Só acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar pra isso, alguém pode chegar a qualquer momento e...

– O risco torna tudo ainda mais interessante, você não acha? – ele comenta com um sorriso maroto.

– Essa pode ser a maior loucura que eu já fiz na vida, mas quer saber? Eu não me importo nem um pouco... – Hermione confessa atirando-se ao pescoço de Harry e procurando sua boca com urgência – Harry... você já fez isso antes? – ela pergunta segundos depois, enquanto ele debruça-se sobre ela.

– Na verdade não – ele responde sentindo-se repentinamente nervoso – Isso é um problema? Você preferiria que eu fosse mais... experiente?

– Não, de jeito nenhum! Pra dizer a verdade, eu acho que é bem melhor assim... – ela responde tranqüilizando-o .

– Que bom então – ele diz com um meio sorriso – Mas e você?

– Eu?

– É, você já fez isso antes?

– Não, eu também nunca fiz nada disso...

– E você tem certeza de que quer mesmo... comigo?

– Tenho sim, Harry. Eu confio em você e não poderia querer ninguém melhor...

– Obrigado, Hermione. Eu espero não decepcionar...

– Não vai, não se preocupe...

– Então... quer dizer que vai ser a nossa primeira vez... literalmente.

– Pois é.

– Bem, veja pelo lado bom: já que não temos com o que comparar, não pode ser ruim de jeito nenhum.

– É, acho que vai ser divertido...

Ele a abraça e sem pensar nem mais um minuto, começa a tirar suas roupas; ela faz o mesmo e logo não há mais nada que os impeça de seguir adiante.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Você é muito linda, Hermione... – Harry comenta fazendo-a corar com o olhar dele sobre si – Muito mais do que imaginava... – ele continua seguindo um caminho de beijos por seu corpo.

– Você também me agrada muito, Harry. Muito mesmo... – ela responde tirando os óculos dele e beijando-o com ânsia e desejo.

Enquanto o fogo da lareira continua a crepitar e queimar lentamente, eles continuam a se entregar à paixão de forma, quente, intensa e inebriante, esquecendo por completo que estão na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, cruzando uma linha perigosa em sua relação de amizade. Mas o desejo e o calor do momento acabam varrendo todo e qualquer pensamento lógico de suas mentes e parar agora seria uma tarefa praticamente impossível.

– Desculpe... você está bem? – Harry encara Hermione preocupado depois de ouvir dela um gemido alto, aparentemente de dor.

– Estou sim, Harry.

– Tem certeza? Você quer que eu pare?

– Não, não, já passou... por favor, continua... – ela responde olhando nos olhos dele com um pequeno sorriso e voltando a beijá-lo. De fato, o ligeiro desconforto que havia experimentado ao sentir Harry dentro dela pela primeira vez estava aos poucos sendo substituído por uma agradável e crescente sensação de prazer.

Assim como Hermione, Harry também se deixa levar pela onda de prazer intenso que agora percorre todo o seu corpo e, pouco tempo depois, ambos chegam ao clímax, enchendo a sala de gemidos e sussurros incessantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passados alguns minutos, o silêncio da madrugada volta a reinar, sendo preenchido somente pelo som das chamas da lareira e das respirações ofegantes de Hermione e Harry.

– Nossa... isso foi muito bom... pelo menos pra uma primeira vez, não foi? – Harry comenta agora deitado de costas no tapete, ao lado de Hermione.

– Foi sim, não só pra uma primeira vez... foi realmente ótimo... – ela confirma enquanto começa a recolher suas roupas ainda espalhadas pelo tapete – Mas é melhor nos vestirmos logo antes que alguém apareça...

– É verdade, é bom não abusar da sorte... – Harry concorda fazendo o mesmo.

Depois de se vestirem, os dois se encaram por um momento, de pé de frente um para o outro.

– Isso foi uma loucura e tanto... – Hermione comenta sentindo-se ligeiramente sem graça.

– Mas foi uma ótima loucura...

– É, sem dúvida foi... Harry, você foi... muito carinhoso comigo, por isso foi tudo tão... gostoso. Obrigada.

– Obrigado a você; você foi ótima, Hermione, perfeita. Não imaginava que você fosse perfeita até... na cama!

Hermione fica sem jeito com o comentário de Harry, mas isso não a impede de elogiá-lo também.

– Você também é ótimo, Harry. Se eu soubesse que era assim tão quente, teria perdido o sono há muito tempo...

– Então pelo menos hoje acho que você vai dormir bem, não é?

– Com certeza, eu vou dormir muito bem...

Eles voltam a se beijar, dessa vez mais suave e demoradamente.

– Boa noite, Harry – Hermione se despede ao pé da escada que leva ao dormitório feminino.

– Boa noite, mas na verdade já é quase bom dia... até mais tarde então...

– Até mais tarde...

– Ah, Hermione! – ele a chama quando também se dirige à escada para seu dormitório; ela se vira pra ele, parando de andar – Se tiver problemas pra dormir de novo, é só vir me procurar... – ele acrescenta com um sorriso travesso.

– Pode apostar que eu irei, Harry. Pode apostar que eu irei...

**FIM**


End file.
